


I Don't Want Easy (I Want You)

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Is this crack?, M/M, Multi, i think the pairing makes this crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: Sidney's greeting stopped on the tip of his tongue when he opened the door.Claude Giroux and Alexander Ovechkin were standing on his doorstep. Claude was dressed in a pair of black shorts with a white shirt under a dark blue blazer. In contrast to Claude, Alex was dressed in a pair of obnoxious red Team Russia spandex and a black slack sweatshirt. They both looked nice and Sidney couldn't help the way his eyes lingered on Claude's biceps or Alex's thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story was pretty heavily inspired by Hunter Hayes "I Want Crazy". In fact the first half of the title is ripped right from that song so.

Sidney was lying on his couch, dressed down in a pair of black basketball shorts and a threadbare shirt that hung loosely off his shoulders, on a sunny afternoon in late July when he heard the doorbell ring. The sun streaming in the glass door had him warm and lethargic so it took him a moment to gather the energy to roll himself off it.

Generally, Sidney would have spent a nice day like this outside, but he'd had both Taylor and MacKinnon over the previous day. They'd taken the boat out onto the lake and spent the afternoon in the sun. It'd been fun to spend time with his sister and one of his best friends, but it'd also been exhausting in a way. Lying on the couch and watching history documentaries was a good way to recharge after all of that.

There weren't very many people who could get past the gate, so Sidney wasn't particularly excited as he shuffled toward the door. He loved his family, but he didn't really want to deal with them today. He just wanted a bit of time to himself.

"Hel-" Sidney's greeting stopped on the tip of his tongue when he opened the door.

Claude Giroux and Alexander Ovechkin were standing on his doorstep. Claude was dressed in a pair of black shorts with a white shirt under a dark blue blazer. In contrast to Claude, Alex was dressed in a pair of obnoxious red Team Russia spandex and a black slack sweatshirt. They both looked nice. Sidney couldn't help the way his eyes lingered on Claude's biceps or Alex's thighs.

"Hey," Claude said. Before Sidney could react, Claude was stepping forward. He pressed his lips against Sidney's, the kiss nothing more than a quick peck, before shouldering his way around him. "You have bread and cheese right?"

Sidney looked over his shoulder, feeling incredibly off balance as he watched Claude disappear into his kitchen.

"Sorry, he cranky," Alex said, drawing Sidney's attention back to him. "I got delayed in Germany and got to Halifax late. He didn't eat since he didn't want to miss me."

"I don't even understand why you're here," Sidney admitted. "I thought you weren't coming until next month."

The last time the three of them had spoken, in person anyway since there were frequent phone calls and a group chat Alex loved to spam, the agreement had been to meet up in August before they all headed to Toronto for the World Cup. It meant that they would spend time with both their families and each other.

"Missed you," Alex said, a small smile turning his lips up. "Russia nice and I love Mama and Papa, but they visit during season. You and Claude too busy for that."

It was a tragic truth of their life that it was nearly impossible for the three of them to find time where all three of them could be together during the season. It was rare that they all had the amount of time off that would be required for two of them to travel to Philadelphia or Pittsburgh or DC. They got around it by spending time together in pairs when possible, spending nights together when they played against each other or making whatever trip was viable when two of them had matching time off, and Sidney was _fine_ with that, but it felt infinitely better when all three of them were together.

"I missed you too," Sidney said. Stretching up, he pressed his lips against Alex's. Instead of the quick peck that Claude had given him before shouldering his way into the house, the kiss with Alex was a soft, slow drag of their lips. When he pulled away, there was a small smile on his face. He ducked his head down to hide it, feeling unusually giddy and warm about Alex and Claude being with him. His hands were fisted in Alex's shirt, so he gave a sharp tug. "Come on. Let's go inside before Claude burns my house down."

"Claude won't burn house down," Alex said with a shake of his head. "Makes too many grilled cheese to mess it up that badly."

Sidney let out a sharp laugh. "You've got a point."

When they walked into the house they made a quick detour to Sidney's bedroom to drop Alex and Claude's bags, Claude had dropped his on the couch so Sidney snatched it up on the way, off before the two of them went to the kitchen.

Sidney had been planning on spending the afternoon alone, but as he settled at the kitchen island he found that he didn't mind that plan being interrupted. Sitting there watching Claude cook grilled cheese while Alex was draped over his back, the three of them teasing each other and telling stories about their summer, was so much better than spending the day alone.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Soooo the idea for this pairing kind of came from no where? I really like Claude/Sidney, but generally I'm also a huge Nicky/Ovi person? I was just thinking about how I'd read a few Sidney/Ovi fics and then kind of wanted to write one but Claude wouldn't worm his way out of it? So basically - apparently Sidney/Claude is more important to me than Nicky/Ovi which is both extremely unexpected and extremely predictable
> 
> 2) That being said....Claude kind of get sidelined in this fic.
> 
> 3) I actually struggled on this thing, in that I knew vaguely what I wanted to do but had no idea how to do it?, for a few days before this started to plague me at 2am.....the night before my eight am class :)))))
> 
> 4) This ain't nothing but fluff 
> 
> 5) It didn't make it into this fic but the pieces that you need to figure out how they get together are: Prague in 2015, a bar, one person trying to get away from an overly affectionate team, one person trying to get away from an overly affectionate and very drunk Tyler Seguin, one person trying to get away from the feeling that they've let their country down, and three people who let themselves get too drunk to care about all the boundaries their supposed to have against each other. 
> 
> 6) I tried to do the kind of broken English - not that there's anything wrong with that - that Ovi speaks in? But I'm worried I over did it? Let me know. 
> 
> 7) I wanted to get this into the fic but this ended up a lot more fluffy and domestic then I was originally intending. So when I was thinking about this pairing I kept explaining it like this - It's the fact that whether the Penguins win the cup or miss the season entirely, it's Sidney's fault not the teams fault. It's the fact that each time the Capital's choke in the second round, people question Alex's leadership and whether he really deserves the praise he gets. It's the fact that one year the Flyers lose it in the final round and the next they don't make playoffs at all and each time it happens people examine every goal Claude made. It's the Captain's of three of the biggest teams in the league coming together and taking the pressure off of each other.


End file.
